disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Pinocchio's Daring Journey
Pinocchio's Daring Journey is een darkride gebasseerd op de film Pinocchio. De attractie staat in Fantasyland in de volgende pretparken; Disneyland (Anaheim), Tokyo Disneyland (Tokyo) en Disneyland Park (Parijs). De versie in Tokyo was de eerste die open was. De versie in Disneyland was de eerste Disney-attractie die gebruik maakte van hologrammen. Ze zijn te zien in de scène van Luilekkerland als de kinderen in de spiegels kijken en zichzelf als ezel zien. De"Pepper's Ghost" illusie is gebruikt in de scène van de blauwe fee, als ze wat glasvezel/stof op de grond achterlaat. Geschiedenis In 1976, was er besloten om het Mickey Mouse Club Theater in Disneyland te gaan sluiten. En dat er een Pinocchio dark ride voor in de plaats kwam. Als eerste was het de bedoeling dat de bezoekers plaats zouden nemen in door Gepetto's hout gemaakte speelgoed. Maar, bleef het echter alleen bij een idee. Later werd er nieuw leven in de attractie geblazen nadat in 1983 de attractie in Tokyo opende. Anderhalve maand later opende de attractie in Disneyland tijdens een megarenovatie voor Fantasyland. Rit verloop Nadat de bezoeker heeft gewacht in de wachtrij, stapt hij in het hout gemaakte karretje en rijdt de darkride binnen. Je komt Stromboli's poppentheater binnen waar je Pinocchio "An actors life for me" hoort zingen. Vervolgens rij je backstage binnen waar je Pinocchio en de andere poppen opgesloten ziet zitten in kooien. Waarnaar je vervolgens Japie Krekel "Watch Out" hoort zeggen, en rijd je zelf ook in een grote kooi. Als je uit de kooi rijd hoor je Japie Krekel "This way" roepen. En rijd je luilekkerland binnen. En als je alle leuke dingen hebt gezien, zie je in een volgende scène Japie Lampepit die verandert is in een ezel. Vervolgens zie je dat alle kinderen in ezels zijn verandert en in kooien zijn gestopt. Als je van luilekkerland bent ontsnapt, rijd je langs een bordje "To the sea". Daarna rijd je langs de walvis Monstro die uit zee komt verschijnen die gericht staat naar de karretjes. In een volgende scène rijd je kort langs Gepetto die "Pinocchio!" roept, en rijd je Pinocchio's Village binnen. Terwijl je in de lucht; "When you wish upon a star" hoort. Tenslotte rijd je de laatste scène in. In Gepetto's werkplaats zie je: Gepetto, Pinocchio, Figaro, Japie, Cleo, Speelgoed, Klokken, Muziek doosjes, Verschillende objecten en een kort verschijnen van de Blauwe Fee ziet. Pinocchio is in deze scène in een jongen verandert. Als laatste rijd je met je karretje naar de uitgang, waar je uit kan stappen. Stemmen Engelse Stemmen *Pinokkio: Kevin Brando *Japie Krekel: Eddie Carroll *Stromboli: Ray Templin *Coachman: Ray Templin *Aanvullende stemmen: Will Ryan, Candy Candido, Thurl Ravenscroft Japanse Stemmen *Pinokkio: Yuuki Tokiwa *Japie Krekel: Kaneta Kimotsuki *Geppetto: Ryuji Saikachi *Figaro: Rikako Aikawa *Cleo: Tomoko Yamaguchi *Foul Fellow: Yasuo Yamada *Gideon: Sanji Hase *Stromboli: Chikao Ohtsuka *Coachman: Mahito Tsujimura *Lampwick: Yuusuke Numata *Captain Dock: Ginzo Matsuo *Indian Tabbacco Uncle: Tetsuya Kaji *Quarrel Uncle: Isao Sakuma *Bull Fealy: Yuri Amano *Ender: Yukiji *Alexander: Tsubasa Kato *Monstro: Yasuyoshi Hara Universum en:Pinocchio's Daring Journey Categorie:Attracties Categorie:Tokyo Disneyland attracties Categorie:Disneyland attracties Categorie:Disneyland Park Parijs attracties